


crystal clad aspirations

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: Ruin Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Ruin Week, Ruin Week 2020, couldn't resist the bread reference, sometimes you destroy shit in the mountains for the perfect gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: Ruin Week 2020: Day One: Jewel
Relationships: Runo/Quin (The Lobby)
Series: Ruin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979026
Kudos: 1





	crystal clad aspirations

Control is something gained through practice, not something automatic. Runo’s worked hard to gain restraint, to be able to reign her destructive capability in without reducing things to dust inadvertently. 

With a growl of frustration, Runo stares moodily at her dusty palms, coated in the remains of what once was an unbroken geode. “Again,” she murmurs to herself, picking up another vaguely spherical rock from the slowly dwindling pile beside her. She focuses her power into a thin film, carefully eroding away at the outer layer of rock at an excruciatingly slow pace, millimeters at a time. 

Slowly but surely, layer after layer is disintegrated, leaving behind the crystal core. With needlepoint precision, Runo splits the core down the middle with a thread of destruction, the vaguely spherical lump falling into halves. She stares down at the matching halves of iridescent green agate, each the size of her palm, and huffs out a breathless laugh. She shoves them into the pockets of her jacket.

“Don't wuss out now, Runo,” she murmurs to herself, making her way out of the caverns.

* * *

The scent of fresh bread wafts in the air as Runo approaches their girlfriend's door, and she smiles to themselves, exasperated and endlessly fond. She knocks once, twice, steeling their nerves with careful, measured breaths.

Quin’s beaming face greets as the door swings open, and she smiles back, the other’s happiness infectious. “Hey,” they say, sweet-soft, stepping in and past the dark haired champion after pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

“Did you enjoy your hike?” asks Quin, hand brushing against Runo’s. The champion of time hums in affirmation, hand drifting to her pocket, where the geode rests, heavy. They can already feel her face heating up. 

“Found something,” they say, tone trying for casual, but coming out a tad strangled to her ears. They watch Quin lean against the back of the couch, smiling at her. Their face feels hot.

“What'd you find?” asks Quin, head tilted in question. Her star-bright earrings swing slightly with the movement. 

Runo knows there's a smile on her face, something infatuated and a little bit in love. They’ve gotten over being embarrassed about it. 

Why feel ashamed over the expression Quin puts on her face? Of course they're a little bit—maybe even a lot—love. It's _Quin._

She produces the halves of the geode from their pockets, holding them out in one hand like an offering. She looks to the side, cheeks burning. “Reminded me of you,” they murmur, barely audible. She carefully doesn't mention the frustrating process of making them presentable. Quin does _not_ need to know about their struggle.

_“Oh,”_ breathes Quin, hands reaching out to curl around Runo’s outstretched one. She's smiling, bright and helpless, and Runo thinks she can see that same infatuation they feel reflected in Quin’s smile. “They're pretty, Runo,” she says, a little trembly. She clasps the hand holding the geode between both of hers, stepping closer, and Runo leans down willingly, lets their foreheads press together. 

“Happy anniversary, Quin,” whispers Runo into the space between them, eyes sliding shut as Quin laces their fingers together, cradling the geode between them. 

“Happy anniversary, Runo,” whispers back Quin, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

(It's like being kissed by the stars.)


End file.
